Familum Toujours Pur
by Caelum2
Summary: What truly happened on the night when Sirius ran away? what caused it and what did his family do in the aftermatch?


What If, when Sirius ran away the black family was not prepared to give him up so easily. But not all blacks are on the same side ….or thought.

* * *

It hurt...Like knives all over his body head to toe prickling sensations ,His eyesight blurred and he know something was really wrong but yet he also knew he could not stay there. Pureblood he may be but he would not become a death eater, Not some murderous scum who tortured people for fun. He knew of only one place he could go...the potters Family in everything...including blood for Dorea Potter was once a black by blood. Stepping out of the house he stumbled and activated the portkey that his aunt(?) gave him. It bypassed the potter wards setting off one tied to the portkey alerting the family to his presence before he finally passed away into darkness relived of pain.

* * *

She woke to the sound of drums being pounded a warning sound but one that was loud and one that made her panic...She knew what this meant rushing to the hall calling on the elves in her service to bring various medical tools and potions. She slammed open the door...what she saw both shocked her to her very core and enraged her at the same time. Setting aside the rage she felt for her _family_ she drew her wand casting spells and getting responses all the same broken bones fingers. _Cru_ _ciatus_ _curse_ the vile people her magic swirling around her she set to work. re-braking and setting the various bones. Spelling numbing potions into the boys body putting salves over the burns and cuts that adored his body. They mended slowly ,but they mended checking on his body once more she found he had lost too much blood cursing herself she quickly found a blood replenishing potion given to her by her elves and injected it into his body via a needle. She couldn't spell it into him any longer in fear or it reacting with the other various potions working within his stomach. Immediately she flicked her wand at him and levitated him into one of the spare rooms...his room now. She would not allow him to return to that women...THAT BITCH.

* * *

Sitting in his room surrounded by the fireplace burning behind him upon the white marble desk in front of him sat the latest attempt from the so called dark-lord to recruit him into his ranks. It had the usual nonescence of how most of his family had already joined and yet the "dark lord" was ignorant. But a handful of his family had joined him hardly even a quarter of his family...The jumped up fool. Writing his reply he stated in no uncertain terms until ALL of his family joined him then he himself would not swear allegiance to him. As he was about to sign the letter he stiffened the wards around his manor...his house were going off but the intent based wards were not picking up ill-intent towards him anger of course but not the urge to kill. And yet at the same time he could feel it was of his bloodline and yet they would not tell him who...he would need new wards it seemed he mused before moving to his front door. Whoever thought it a good idea to come to him at this time of night must have a verrryy good reason or they would suffer.

* * *

Having approached the house of her blood families lord she gave the magical equivalent to a cannon by flaring her magic knowing her lord...Arcturus Black would know it was of his blood and would come to seek out why she was here at midnight. Approaching the door to the manor they opened to show an aristocratic male well into his years but his aura was still no less impressive it surrounded and cloaked him in its darkness She looked him into the eyes placed her hands out in front of him palms up showing she held no weapons before placing her right hand across her chest above her heart and her left hand on her right elbow bowing she spoke "My lord I request your assistance. One of our own has been harmed by our own blood I ask you to come with me to solve this once and for all."

* * *

He was shocked to the very core. One instant the door had opened and he recognised the women...Not many would forget her. She stood tall and regal flowing black robes on her shoulders the St mungo's emblem...the healers emblem stood out. Her eyes a cold silver albeit glowed with her magic such was the rage she was feeling that she could not keep complete control of her magic. What he was not expecting was for her to enter into the official request of their family for aid and support. Shaking himself out of his mental stupor he raised a single eyebrow before saying but a single word

"Who"

* * *

She answered with a brief

"Sirius, Walburga urgent"

Such was the plea in her voice that within seconds he had summoned his robe adorned it and strode out of the estate with her following. Placing a hand on her arm she side apparated to the potter manor. Arcturus took a single look at his grandson before immediately leaving the manor with Dorea following. Together they apparated to Grimmauld place the home of Walburga's branch of the family. At first the wards did not allow them access to which Arcturus scoffed they dare try to keep him from accessing one of the families properties...such a notion was foolish drawing a silver dagger from his robe he made a precise cut along his palm. Planting it on the door he commanded

" _Quod ego praecipio tibi ut aperias principem huius generis et flectunt ad voluntatem meam. Sic fiat semper_ "

What he had done was blood magic illegal by the government but the black family never has cared for legality Dorea supposed. The doors opened together they stormed the house. Arcturus locating Walburga through the wards commanded the resident elf some "kreature" I believe who within minutes had the entire residents of the house including young Regulus into the living room.

* * *

Forcefully wakened by her damned elf She reached for her wand to find it missing screaming in rage before finding herself shoved through a tube and apparated into her living room. Immediately her magic screamed at her to stop and shut up. It was her family magic...she could not ignore it gritting her teeth she attempted to fight it only to find she could not. It was too powerful looking around she noticed every other member of the house apart from her _traitorous_ son was here focusing again she found the source of the power prohibiting her from speaking...it was her head of house and the _blood traitor_ Dorea Potter

* * *

Having them all come to there senses had required him to use magics he had not had to use ever in the memory of his life. Of course it was mainly to silence Walburga but he was tired and could not be bothered to use other more common magics.

He looked at them all and spoke dark and deep

" _You have failed this family. You Orion are weak. You might not be magically powerful but I expected you to uphold this family...i see now I was right to name Young Sirius as my heir and not you. You will never lead this family your actions or lack of have only cemented my thoughts and decision on such a notion._

* * *

Hearing his own father demean him was shocking never before had he been told off like that. Verbally crushed and stood on by his own father it left him hurting like he had never hurt before. Knowing now that he would not lead his family that his own father thought his son a child could lead better than he was a blow he couldn't bear.

* * *

Seeing his son slump over he knew he had punished him enough he turned to Regulus

" _You grandson are not guilty but you are also not innocent...You who ignored your brothers abuse you who did not alert me the MOMENT it started have failed this family. Count yourself lucky I do not banish you I may not be allowed to banish Orion but I can banish you. think on your actions grandson stir on them knowing you contributed to your brothers torture._

* * *

It hurt to witness his own grandfather a person he hardly knew talk to him as if he were part of the reason his stupid blood traitor of a brother abandoned this family he scoffed. His brother was stupid and paid for his actions...rightly so.

* * *

Feeling his grandsons feelings through the family magics he knew there was no redemption for this child of his bloodline it tore at his heart to see just how far his family had fallen. He turned onto the second last member of the family and the main reason he was here

" _YOU WALBURGA BLACK will NEVER leave this house again" He_ was seething now raging with magic surrounding him

" _You who dare harm your own blood. YOU who dare torture! Your own son, your own flesh and blood!"_ He roared at her. Various items around the room shook and vibrated with his magic unleashed reminding them all exactly why he was the head of their family

" _NO longer will you be "mother" to Sirius Orion Black Heir to the most Anc_ _ie_ _nt and Noble house of Black."_ The last part he spoke with calmness un-becoming to such a scene turning he spoke to the only member of the house of black. The only true member beside himself that was currently within the walls of Grimmauld Place

* * *

" _You Dorea black are the only member of my family within this house that I am proud to call a black. You who are cunning, ambitious and strong in every sense. You who had the cunning to continue to give young Sirius a reason to visit your home these past few years. You who were ambitious enough to become one of the first female Pureblood healers and the head of St Mungos you who would do anything to protect your children...You are now the guardian of Sirius Orion Black. Raise him well Dorea this is the only thing I ask of you."_ Un-able to continue talking in-front of that women who dared harm his blood. He altered the wards to contain Walburga. She would rot inside that house before he let her out. He apparated away, Dorea following him within seconds.

* * *

She was shocked. She expected Sirius to never step foot inside that house again but not like this...She as relieved and ecstatic at the news that she would be able to raise Sirius that he was truly free from that psychotic bitch Walburga. She could not wait to explain that to them others in the morning.

* * *

Sending off his letter Arcturus let tears fall down his cheeks. His family had fallen so ,Cassiopia,Dorea,Walburga,Orion,Callidora,Cedrella all of them where in his eyes the only members of house Black that had done right by their magics and what admittedly little morals they possessed.


End file.
